Ben Aqua: The Arrival
by fiction idea
Summary: My OC inadverently travel to the mario world. How? What happened?


**A/N: The second story in my series. YAY! The first is "Vanishing Kooplings". Edit: Sorry about the hiatus.**

Section One: Master Unknown

Part Two: Ben Aqua; the Arrival

**Dimension Garden: ?'s P.O.V.**

"Sir!" I cried. A dimensional door has opened!"

"WHAT?" He yelled. "ARE YOU SURE?"

"Positive!" I answered.

**Earth: Ben Aqua's P.O.V.**

They were chasing me. The bullies. They wouldn't leave me alone! So here I am, running through the woods away from the bullies. I turned a sharp corner and almost ran into a door. Yes, a door. A glowing golden door. Nothing was on the other side. As the bullies were coming closer, I ran into the door.

**Dimension Garden: ?'s P.O.V.**

Sirens sounded. "RED ALERT" someone shouted. "But we've never had a red alert before!" I screamed. "THE DOOR HAS CLOSED!" someone else yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried the king.

**Mushroom Kingdom: Ben Aqua's P.O.V.**

"What logic is there to any of this!" My brain screamed over and over again. The smiling clouds freaked me out. Up in the distance, I saw some sort of mushroom. I ran to it, being hungry. The mushroom moved. "AHHH!" I screamed.

"Stop screaming!" yelled the mushroom.

"How can you talk and move, you freaky mushroom!" I yelled back.

"What do you mean? I'm alive and living and moving and talking, like you!" He replied, annoyed.

"Yah, but you're a mushroom!"

"So? That's just my species!"

"Mushrooms can't talk! Or move! They're fungi!"

"I'm a person, not fungi."

"All mushrooms are fungi here on earth! What planet are you from?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up. Earth, what in the world is earth?"

"The planet earth! Where I live!"

"This isn't earth! I've never heard of earth, before now, that is."

"What do you mean this isn't earth!"

"This is the Mushroom!"

"Mushroom?"

"Yes! The planet of Mushroom!"

"Well, maybe that golden door I ran through explains why I'm in this planet then…"

"YOU RAN THROUGH A GOLDEN DOOR?"

"Yes? Is that important?"

"Maybe. Let me think…"

"Ok then, think."

"AHA!"

"What?"

"I got nothing."

"Wut?" I fall down anime style.

"My name is Toad."

"And I'm Ben"

"BEHIND YOU!"

"What's behi-"

* * *

"OW!" I screamed. I was in some sort of bed!

"WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"It's okay Ben!" A freaky mushroom said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked panicked. I looked around. A girl covered in pink, a red covered man, and a green covered man where there, besides the mushroom.

"You told me, remember? At the woods." The mushroom said.

"You were knocked out by wild chain chomps." The girl added.

"I have no idea what you're taking about! NOW WHERE AM I?"

"You're in Mario's house."

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed as I scrambled out of bed. *WHOMP* I fell to the ground weakly. I ran away as the two men tried to catch me. "AYA!" went the girl.

* * *

"Why does my head hurt? Where am I? Oh, hi Toad." I said noticing Toad.

"Don't you remember? You're in Mario's house. What in the world was that freak out earlier?"

"What are you taking about? Last thing I recall, I was in the forest."

"You don't remember peach hitting you with her frying pan?"

"No. But that would explain my headache."

"Um, yes?"

"What are your names anyway?"

"Well, you know I'm toad, the red guy is Mario, the green guy, Luigi, and the pink woman is Princess Peach."

"A princess? Wow. What an honor to meet you." I said to Peach.

"Please, the honor is all mine." She replied.

"Have any of you ever heard of a glowing door?" I asked to everyone.

"Well… no. Why do you ask?" Peach replied.

"Well, I was running from something, on the planet earth where I come from, when a glowing golden door appeared out of nowhere. I ran through it, I was transported into the mushroom planet." I answered.

"Well, perhaps my assistant, Toadsworth, might no something." Peach voiced as she ran off to who knows where.

**A/N: Yes it's horrible in quality, but I hate writing/typing. Why am I doing fanfic then? Who the heck knows? This was more like a filler story until the next story in the series entitled: "The Peasly Prediciment". See you then. PS: I'm lazy C:**


End file.
